plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Conga Dancer
:For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Conga Zombie. ' ' was a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. She was summoned by the Conga Leader in a conga line directly from the grave he spawned. She would keep being summoned as long as the Conga Leader was still alive. Overview Conga Dancer was continuously spawned from the grave while a Conga Leader was present. The first one would spawn two seconds after the Conga Leader has, but the others after will spawn every four seconds. They would continue spawning at this pace until either the Conga Leader had to stop and eat a plant, or if the leader got killed. She absorbed 240 normal damage shots, and degraded at 80, 160 (at which point, the feather hat falls off), and 220 normal damage shots, before she dies at 240 normal damage shots. Facebook description Despite mindlessly following Conga Line Leader everywhere he goes, Conga Line Dancer is an independent thinker with startling opinions. The stuff on her recipe blog will blow your mind. :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook Page Encounters *Sweaty Palms: All levels *U of Z: 1, 4, 13, 14, 16, to 18, 21 to 24 *Frostbite Falls: 7, 11, 13, 15, 19, 21, 22, 24, 25 *Mildew Meadow: 2 to 6, 10, 18, 19, 21 to 26 *Grey Matter Gardens: 6, 7, 15, 18 to 20, 23 *The Sever Glades: 1, 3, 6, 12, 14 *The Sand Dooms: 11 to 24, 26 *Zombitorium Manor: 21, 23 to 30 *Reclaiming lots: The Fire Station Lot, The Flaming Lot, The Police Station Lot and The Chilly Lot Strategies Conga Lines, when they reach full size, will be extremely deadly to try to deal with. Using a Jalapeño to kill them all will leave only any that were rising from the grave, making it significantly easier. However, if no instant kills are brought, killing Conga Dancers quickly is advised, as a group of ten or twenty can overrun most tough defenses. One or two Snow Peas backed up with Plant Perk will help with one or two, but Flaming Peas with some Sweet Peas should be used in later waves. Although Conga Dancers have the same speed as the Conga Leader, this does not necessarily mean they will follow. If for any reason the Conga Leader is stopped, the Dancers will keep going forward regardless. Gallery Conga Dancer first de.PNG|Conga Dancer's first degrade CongaDancerDegrade2.PNG|Conga Dancer with her hat and tutu under her second degrade CongaDancerHatless.PNG|Conga Dancer under her third degrade A conga dancer in its first dancing potion .jpg|A dancing Conga Dancer Hello mah lady =).png|A Conga Dancer's back Weird Conga Dancer.jpg|Conga Dancer's first official photo (note the different appearance) Trivia *Despite the fact that Conga Leader was Mexican-styled, the Conga Dancer wasn't. *She was referred to as "Congaline Zombie" in the in-game tips. **She was also called "Conga Line Follower" in some quests and in her Facebook description. *The first official photo of the Conga Dancer had a fruit basket on her head, eyelashes and lipstick, but the final version did not have these accessories. **Her original appearance now closely resembles that of the the Conga Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *There was a rare bug where sometimes she still came out from the grave despite that Conga Leader is dead. *She could be "unearthed" without encountering her. By using instant kills to kill Conga Leader before he summoned any Conga Dancers on the first level the player encounters him, the resulting Facebook post would say she was discovered without actually encountering the Conga Dancer. *Her toughness was as strong as a Conehead Zombie, except she is slower when a Conga Leader is present. *She and Imp were the only zombies in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures that do not have an in-game description. *She was the first ever female zombie to ever appear. ru:Танцор Конга Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies with "Medium" toughness